1. The Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of tools used for assembly of pipes and pipe systems, such as complex sprinkler pipe systems. Specifically, the present invention relates to a device for separating a pipe assembly.
2. The Relevant Technology
When assembling a system of pipes, such as PVC sprinkler pipes, it is often desirable to temporarily couple two lengths of pipe together, and then check the positioning of the pipes to ensure the pipes fit properly before they are permanently affixed. However, once the pipes are temporary coupled, they tend to become stuck together, even in the absence of an affixing agent (e.g., pipe glue).
This problem can be partially attributable to the low tolerance between the outer diameter of the male end of the first pipe and the inner diameter of the female end of the second pipe. Additionally, when disengaging pipes from an assembly, the tangential force exerted must be sufficient to overcome the static coefficient of friction. When pipes are initially coupled together, the tangential force required to keep the pipes sliding relative to each other is low because the pipes are already in motion as the surfaces of the pipe contact each other. Therefore, the tangential force exerted when coupling the pipes together must only be sufficient to overcome the sliding coefficient of friction. However, after the pipes are coupled together, a much larger tangential force is required to disengage the pipes from each other because the static coefficient of friction is typically much greater than the sliding coefficient of friction. Because the tangential force required to disengage the pipes from each other is so large, it is often difficult to disengage a temporarily coupled pipe by hand.